It's on
by killer cereal
Summary: Santana sorts it out. Random fluff.


_Sickening fluff. Because it's on. And I made up a family for Santana, yes._

* * *

Santana was sitting in front of the mirror in Brittany's bedroom checking her make-up over again while she waited for Brittany to finish up in the bathroom. She'd insisted on getting changed in there because she wanted her new dress to be a surprise for Santana. They were already fashionably late for a party at Pucks house and were almost ready to go.

Santana carefully scrutinised a reflected, perfectly plucked eyebrow as she heard the bathroom door open. A flash of blue and blonde reflected in the mirror caught her eye. Brittany stood next to her and leaned over Santana to look in the mirror.

"You look totally hot," Brittany commented.

"Yeah," Santana smirked. "The guys wont know what hit them." She turned to look at what Brittany was wearing only to find the other girls breasts in far too close a proximity. She looked over at the blonde, her eyes raking her from head to toe with her mouth hanging open uncontrollably. Brittany was absolutely gorgeous in a heart stoppingly short blue dress. Short. Very short. She was so dangerously close it was all Santana could do to open and close her mouth like a goldfish and breathe.

Brittany stared back curiously as she witnessed Santana having a heart attack of sorts. "What?"

Santana couldn't answer. Shit, she was staring at her lips. Shit, Britt was watching her staring at her. Shit. She couldn't deny anything this time, she couldn't even fucking speak. It was all so different now Britt was with Artie, they couldn't just call it messing around or practice. If it happened again if it... it was going to be real.

Brittany had only seen Santana stare at her like this twice before. The first time was, well, the first time and the second was when she had thought Brittany had been asleep alongside her. Brittany gave her a knowing smile and stepped closer. Santana stumbled back off the stool and stepped backwards. "I... I... I..."

"S?"

Santana gulped. "I gotta go."

And she turned and ran out of Brittany's house away from one smoking hot Brittany S. Pierce whose usual sunny disposition was rapidly clouding over.

* * *

It was a typical Friday evening at the Lopez house with everyone in the kitchen buzzing around preparing the family meal. It was the one night of the week where everyone was off work, or off college and everyone made the effort to keep Fridays family night. Santana sat at the table in the midst of the bustle in her own little world as her parents and older and younger brother got on with their tasks, laughing and joking as they worked. They all knew that she wanted to be left alone even in the middle of all the family. She stared blankly at the alphabet fridge magnets which had been spelled out to read - 'get cheese' and 'Who ate all the Oreos S?'

Brittany stormed in, a black jacket thrown over her sparkly new blue dress. She'd stopped knocking the door to the Lopez house when she was eight years old.

"Hey BritBrit, are you having dinner?" Charlie, Santana's seven year old brother, asked. He had a long standing adoration for his sister's blonde friend. To tell the truth the entire Lopez family adored Brittany, they all gave her a chorus of welcome as she entered the room used to seeing her every day and as a regular member of the family night.

Hands preparing food and setting out plates slowed as Brittany stood opposite Santana at the counter breathing heavily, panting to regain her breath having run all the way from her house. The whole family stopped their work preparing dinner and watched unashamedly expecting hell to break loose. This was unprecedented, these two never fought.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany demanded, her eyes blazing furiously.

"Nuh-nothing," stammered Santana forgetting her family were there.

"Why cant you ever tell me the truth?"

"I changed my mind about the party that's all."

"Liar." Brittany almost furiously spat the word at her.

Santana scowled at the table top in front of her and didn't deny it.

"I cant do this. I cant be friends with you any more," said Brittany, shaking her head and taking a step backwards.

Santana's eyes opened wide as she comprehended what was being said, her mouth slightly open in shock. "What? Don't you think you're over reacting a little. Its just a lame party."

"It's got nothing to do with the party and you know it." She walked back towards the door and said hurriedly as she went past. "Hi Mrs Lopez, sorry for interrupting, bye." and left.

Charlie sniffled, upset by all the commotion. "What happened? Where's Britt going?"

"Dude," said her older brother as though he had just witnessed something incredibly stupid, which, in fact, he had. "The hell?"

Her father stood opposite her at the counter. "Santana!" he said her name as though he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed and that it was all her fault. "Call yourself a Lopez? We get scared as much as the next person but we stand up and face our fears."

"Go after her, dumb-ass."

"Yeah," added Charlie.

Santana stared around at her family all watching her expectantly. Her hand was shaking as she rested it on the table top. Her mother leaned over and put her hands behind her daughters neck holding her head steady. She leaned over and looked into her troubled eyes.

"For such a smart girl you are remarkably foolish. Go and get that girl. She's always, always been yours." Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hurry."

The stool hit the floor with a crash.

"It's about time Lopez," said her older brother Diego, slapping her on the shoulder as she ran past.

The front door slammed open and Charlie could be heard chanting "Do it! Do it!" They all whooped and cheered after her.

"Charlie, set another place for Britt."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"That's a gorgeous dress Brittany,"

"Thanks," Brittany smiled at Santana's mother as she sat down at the dining table.

"Are you two still going to that party?"

There was a visible halt in everyone eating as they all waited with baited breath.

"Nah. It's family night," said Santana, flicking a glance at Brittany sat beside her who smiled back. "What DVD did you get?"

"It's one of mine. I chose it!" shouted Charlie with pride. "Finding Nemo."

"Yes!" shouted Brittany. "My favourite!" and they high fived.

"Hey Chaz. Tell Britts what you told me earlier," said Diego, leaning over and stealing a whole enchilada from his brothers plate as he was distracted by pulling faces at Brittany. His mother slapped his hand and made him return it.

"About heated roads for when it snows?"

"No little man, about Lauren." Lauren was Brittany's little sister who was in the same grade as Charlie.

"Oh yeah. I'm getting married."

"You are?" asked his father in mild confusion.

"But you're like, seven," pointed out Santana.

"When I'm older, duh."

"To whom?" asked his mother curiously.

"Lauren."

"Does Lauren know about this?"

"She was the one who told me! Hey, we could have a joint wedding," he gasped at the dazzling brilliance of his idea.

Brittany snorted with laughter along with rest of Santana's family as Santana went bright red and hid her face behind her left hand, her right gripped tightly under table by Brittany's hand.

Later that evening Santana's parents settled down on the couch cuddled up together, Diego lay stretched along the floor in front of the couch with Charlie perched on his side as the family settled down to watch Charlies dvd. Brittany and Santana were tangled up together on the other couch, Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder. Within half an hour everyone but Charlie was asleep.


End file.
